vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 80 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build., Also note ALL of these builds are out of date due to patch 4.0.1 Selecting Your Talent Tree Warriors have the choice of three talent trees: Arms, Fury, and Protection. Arms is known for Mortal Strike and Bladestorm which makes it popular for PvP, along with Juggernaut, which allows you to use charge while in combat. Fury is known for Titan's Grip and has higher sustainable single target damage than Arms, making it popular for PvE DPS, as well as PVP. Protection is the tanking tree. The introduction of Shockwave as part of WotLK has increased a Warrior's ability to simultaneously tank multiple targets and, combined with Warbringer, removed the "PVE-only" tag from Protection tree. Arms Warriors use one 2H weapon, whereas Fury Warriors dual-wield 1H or 2H weapons. Protection Warriors use one 1H weapon and a shield. Leveling Builds Protection Leveling Spec Until your warrior has Shield Slam at level 40, leveling Protection will definitely be slower than Arms or Fury, and probably will continue to be until he or she picks up Sword and Board at level 55-58. All warriors' essential threat abilities are baseline until at least level 50, when Devastate is available, but all specs remain viable for threat production until at least level 60. Truth be told, warriors at level 80 have all the essential abilities to hold threat on single targets, regardless of spec, but beginning at level 60 you will notice the absence of mitigation, avoidance and threat talents. However, if you don't wish to respec while leveling or don't want to level both 1-handed and 2-handed weapon skills, this guide should help: * Fundamental level 65 protection tanking build. This is commonly considered the must-have talent set for effective tanking. The only flexibility here is in Improved Revenge, Toughness, and Improved Thunder Clap, depending on your priorities. Puncture and Improved Spell Reflection are viable alternatives, though less so in Puncture's case. ** Levels 10-14 : Definitely get Improved Bloodrage. Shield Specialization is good, especially if you want to grind with a 1-hander and shield to avoid building up those weapon skills in addition to 2-handers. Improved Thunder Clap is only good this early if you plan on tanking lots of instances as you level, but don't use it while grinding unless you're attacked by multiple foes. Slower enemy swings = less rage & fewer avoided swings = slower grinding. ** Levels 15-19 : Getting Glyph of Revenge would be wise if you're using mostly Defensive Stance. Battle Stance may prove more productive since it allows Overpower and doesn't have a damage penalty, at least until you fill up those avoidance talents. Incite is good for Heroic Strike and the occasional Thunderclap when tanking. Put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** Levels 20-24 : 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. After picking up 2/2 Shield Mastery, put your last point for this tier into Anticipation or Shield Specialization, if you still have room, to up your Revenge openings. ** Levels 25-29 : Use the next few levels to finish out Anticipation. Last Stand and Improved Thunder Clap are good candidates for you last point, but only if you've finished out your avoidance talents. ** Levels 30-34 : Definitely grab Concussion Blow, a great tool for dealing damage and stunning. Gag Order won't show it's usefulness until Shield Slam is available at 40, but remains a good choice at these levels. If you haven't finished out Shield Specialization or Anticipation, do that. Otherwise, finishing Improved Thunder Clap will prove useful for tanking. ** Level 35-60 : The rest of the talents fall into place from here on. Pick up everything except for Safeguard and possibly Vigilance. You'll have a spare point to spend to get from tier 8 to 9 - put it in Last Stand or something unfinished. ** Level 61-65 : Put 5 points in Deflection from the Arms tree. More avoidance is good for tanking and Revenge openings. Your grind will be a little slow, even after picking up Devastate, until Sword and Board is available at level 55-58, making you a shield-slamming powerhouse. Open with Charge, Devastate, and Demoralizing Shout if you want to take less damage. From there, your hierarchy of attacks is Shield Slam > Revenge > Devastate. If you've got Glyph of Revenge, use Heroic Strike after a successful Revenge. If you have spare rage, use Heroic Strike, or Shockwave and Concussion Blow if you have a LOT of rage. For your 15 more talent points, consider filling up the Fury tree to enhance your shouts or heading down the Arms tree for Deep Wounds. There are several other talents that will improve tanking, like Improved Demoralizing Shout or some of the Protection talents you may have left unfilled. Puncture makes Devastate more useful, and Last Stand is a great panic button. improved Spell Reflection is a great way to reduce damage from magic sources. With the implementation of the Looking For Group tool, leveling as a Protection Warrior has become even more viable. The queue for tanks is typically minimal, if not nonexistent. With that in mind, a good Dungeon Leveling Protection build should include: *Levels 10-14 : Improved Thunder Clap is highly recommended. Considering that most pulls are group pulls, doing more damage for less rage is fantastic. Thunder Clap and Revenge will be two of your highest-damage abilities for a long time. Shield Specialization is also almost required. A block is as useful as a dodge until mobs start hitting harder than you block, which won't happen until the 40s, and the extra rage is what allows you to keep going indefinitely. Improved Bloodrage can help you out, but it's by no means necessary. *Levels 15-19 : Anticipation (warrior talent)] allows you to avoid damage and get more rage from Shield Specialization. Incite gives more damage on some of your staple abilities. *Levels 20-24 : Improved Revenge gives 60% more damage and Revenge hits another target; Revenge will be your #1 damage ability on small pulls (2-4) and single target fights. Shield Mastery is useful for the cooldown reduction on Shield Block, as you are practically invincible with it is active and you generate an incredible amount of rage. Toughness (warrior talent) and Last Stand can both be useful, but aren't required. *Levels 25-29 : All three talent choices can be useful; Improved Disarm can be great for taking down bosses, Puncture is very good when you have Devastate, and Improved Spell Reflection is useful in reducing incoming spell damage. Fill out anything you missed but wanted. *Levels 30-34 : Concussion Blow is the only strongly recommended talent, but the others have their uses, particularly Gag Order when you get Shield Slam. Again, fill out low-level talents. *Levels 35-39 : One-Handed Weapon Specialization (warrior talent). Get it. Love it. *Levels 40-44 : Improved Defensive Stance should be your first grab. Focused Rage is a necessity as well. Vigilance is optional. *Levels 45-49 : Vitality (warrior talent) is great. Safeguard not so much. *Levels 50-54 : Devastate is absolutely a must-have. Warbringer can be extremely useful. Critical Block is also very good to have. *Levels 55-60 : Get both Sword and Board and Damage Shield. Shockwave is a necessity for 60. *Levels 61+ : After you feel confident with your Protection talent investment, Armored to the Teeth in the Fury tree and Deflection (warrior talent) in the Arms tree are highly recommended. As for Glyphs, Glyph of Resonating Power and Glyph of Cleaving combined with Glyph of Thunder Clap make you an absolute AoE god. Glyph of Blocking, Glyph of Revenge, Glyph of Last Stand, Glyph of Sunder Armor and Glyph of Devastate aren't typically as strong for low-level dungeons, but have their uses. Fury Leveling Spec ::A recommendation for how the talents might be placed as you level up: ::* Level 30 (0/21/0) ::* Level 45 (0/36/0) ::* Level 60 (0/51/0) ::* Level 80 (18/53/0) as of 3.3.0 Obtaining Titan's Grip as soon as possible is the main focus of this spec, to maximise damage output. Shouts are also talented to improve their effectiveness, which is helpful both when solo or in a group. Many fury DPS initially go for Two-Handed Weapon Specialization and Impale, although the benefit from them is not as significant at lower levels and obtaining Titan's Grip by level 60 will be far more vaulable. Arms Leveling Spec Before the addition of Taste for Blood and the improvements to Rend, Arms was a poor leveling build until a warrior acquired at least Mortal Strike at level 40. With these improvements, however, Arms is a very capable leveling spec with the ability to make up for typical leveling woes like opponents dodging attacks. *Levels 10-20 : Pick up Improved Rend and Improved Heroic Strike first. Rend is highly efficient and your only real instant until you get Overpower. Heroic Strike is your only other significant attack, so making it cheaper helps out quite a bit as well. Improved Charge and Tactical Mastery to help with rage is typically the best way to progress from there. Anger Management at 20 can help alleviate rage problems. ::* Level 20 (11/0/0) *Levels 21-30 : Impale is an excellent talent, as it allows the taking of Deep Wounds. You won't be critting a lot as an early warrior, however, so Improved Overpower provides more damage until gear improves. Filling out Taste for Blood makes Overpower an even more useful attack, and makes Deep Wounds more attractive, though filling it out is not as important as some deeper talents. Hold off on Two-Handed Weapon Specialization for now, you'll need your utility first by picking up Sweeping Strikes, useful when you are faced with multiple enemies. ::* Level 30 (21/0/0) *Levels 31-40 : Get your weapon specialization first (if you don't have an heirloom weapon, skip this as you'll change often, and go for 2H spec/Deep Wounds instead), then Trauma. The last points before level 40 (and MS) can go back to filling out Deep Wounds and 2H Weapon Specialization. Warriors without heirloom weapons should pick up Weapon Mastery as filler, and toss the last point into anything they might want (Iron Will or Deflection are decent leveling filler). Pick up Mortal Strike at 40. ::* Lvl 40 with no heirloom (31/0/0) *Levels 41-50 : Improved Slam basically gives you another attack you can use - Slam is usable anytime and is relatively cheap compared to the monstrosity that is the 30 rage cost of Mortal Strike, but the loss of swing time that Slam's casting forces on you is crippling until the talent reduces it, so don't use Slam until you have both points in this. Fill out Strength of Arms (Expertise at a low level is handy, plus it provides strength and stam which are both important leveling stats) and take Juggernaut next. This will help with chain pulling, as you won't have to wait for something to die before getting to get some rage while starting a fight (i.e. target will bleed to death, ignore it and move on). Unrelenting Assault makes the amazing damage of Overpower even more so, and lets you put out good damage while wearing a shield by allowing you to use Revenge rapidly whenever it is available. Points into Improved Mortal Strike as filler to get to Endless Rage. At this point 90% of your rage problems should be gone and you should be getting a good idea of what the real Arms playstyle is like. ::* Lvl 50 with no heirloom (41/0/0) *Levels 51-61 : Sudden Death gives you the last piece of the single-target Arms DPS playstyle puzzle. Blood Frenzy provides some extra damage most of the time (Rend should be up as much as possible unless a target is near death, though the passive attack speed is always present regardless). Wrecking Crew gives you 10% damage most of the time, and as your crit improves it will eventually reach 100% uptime except very early in fights. Chain pulling helps keep it active, and the last two points can either fill it out first or collect Bladestorm first, which gives you excellent short term limited AoE that is prone to pulling aggro in instances, so use it carefully. Use the last point to get the other one. ::* Lvl 61 with no heirloom (52/0/0) *Levels 62-71 : Now that we have the important Arms talents, we move into Fury. Cruelty should be first, followed closely by Armored to the Teeth which is a solid dps talent that improves with your gear. The last two points can go into either Booming Voice, which is a passable choice, or Unbridled Wrath which is probably better for leveling. ::* Lvl 71 with no heirloom (52/10/0) *Levels 72-80 : Getting into the final talents, you already have most of the tools you'll need, and these are just gravy. Cleave isn't quite as important at this point as AoE killing is really only worth it with Bladestorm and Sweeping Strikes, and hopefully you're not being crit TOO much, so Commanding Presence makes a good case over Blood Craze and Improved Cleave, though at this point it's a bit of a toss up, except Piercing Howl, which is largely a pvp talent and not really helpful for leveling. As soon as you can, get Improved Execute, which basically provides a scaling boost to a solid finishing move. The last couple points can go wherever, and you should being looking at instancing and raiding builds for when you hit 80. ::* Lvl 80 with no heirloom (52/19/0) Overall, Arms is a little less capable than Fury when it comes to multiple targets but makes up for it with good rage management ability and quicker recovery though not being in Berserker Stance while fighting. PvP Builds Arms PvP Arms builds tend to focus less on pure damage and more on mobility, control, and survival for both the warrior and his partner via utility talents like Improved Hamstring, and would glyph accordingly. *PvP Arms Build (57/14/0) **Standard Arms PvP build maximizing damage, mobility and survivability. *Hybrid PvP/Dps Spec(54/17/0) **Hybrid arms DPS/PVP spec. For people who want to be able to DPS, and PVP. Generally more gear dependent than most other builds. **Because Weapon Mastery being left out, it is a good idea to stack expertise. Also because of Iron Will being left out, you must focus on controlling your Berserker Rage utility cooldown. The dps is exactly the same as any other arms dps spec. *Arms/Prot PvP build (53/5/13) By Amaurophile Of Kalecgos **This is a very different kind of Arms build that utilizes most of the typical Arms builds out there but this build has a hidden ace or two; Firstly, with the Unrelenting Assault talent your Revenge is only a 1 sec cooldown! In case you didn't know...this is the lowest it could POSSIBLY get. Combine this with Shield Block and you have 10 seconds of Revenge spamming while you block everything they have to swing at you. This isn't so much an Ace as it is overlooked. Secondly, with a macro set up for Last stand and Enraged Regeneration (or a really fast clicker) you have a source of health gain that unsurpassed by any Arms or Fury warrior! **Another interesting aspect to this build is is the slightly higher defensive values in exchange for a slightly lower offensive output. You make be lacking 3% from Cruelty, but because of the ease to spam Revenge when the Unrelenting Assault talent is taken, I say it's a nice trade off. With a decent amount of Crit and Armor Pen, it becomes very nice and very surprising when you get off 10 Revenge hits back-to-back-to-back. And people were worried over the "Revenge Nerf"...no longer. This is much better as even though we lost the stun, we got more damage that easily spammable so long as you can keep them in front of you. Lastly my fellow warriors, Bladestorm is amazing...Bladestorm + Retaliation is better. Or if you can...Bladestorm + Sweeping Strikes (if it's multiple people clumped together) We aren't underpowered...we're overlooked. Punish them for it. **I haven't tried this in Arena play yet becuase I'm not big on arena. But I have tried this is in world PvP and Battlegrounds. I like the results. Protection *PvP Protection Build 1 (12/8/51) by Besitzen of Illidan/Akama **Maximizes damage with Improved Revenge, Improved Disarm, and Gag Order. Also increases crit chance Cruelty, crit damage Impale, and attack power Armored to the Teeth. *PvP Protection Build 2 (12/8/51) by Gaarthar of Ashenvale(Ясеневый Лес) **'Notes:' Almost same build , with additional rage from Charge , as you can use it in defensive stance, and a slight change of protection tree, to make it even more PVP-oriented. **'Glyphs:' ***'Major:' Glyph of Rapid Charge,Glyph of Enraged Regeneration,Glyph of Blocking. ***'Minor:' Glyph of Charge,Glyph of Battle,Glyph of Bloodrage. **'Updates:' Updated to 3.1.0 patch. *PvP Protection Build 3 (7/13/51) by Amaurophile of Kalecgos (US) **This build is for the warrior who wants to stand a better chance in PvP situations against any class while taking as little damage possible. Like other builds, you'll charge in and do the warrior thing as you'd expect. Only instead of using Hamstring (with or without the talent and glyph), you'll instead rely on Piercing Howl to keep your enemies close to you in case your stuns fail. Piercing Howl is superior to Hamstring in PvP in that Hamstring is subject to being blocked, dodged, parried or missing. Where as Piercing Howl will likely be resisted. It's duration is much shorter, so you'll have to keep the debuff up constantly. The talented charge is just for the extra rage generation, which could be an extra Heroic Strike (which when paired with Piercing Howl does a little extra damage) Or even a timely Concussion Blow. ::The real kicker here is that you're likely to be underestimated and this is where you'll show your fangs. Typical strategy is to charge, piercing howl and do whatever suits you best. Keep in mind that with a Shield in hand, you can only block against attacks that are coming from the frontal arc. So be sure to back away from the target once in a while and still keep up Piercing Howl. This helps to make sure that they stay in front of you while you block most if not all (Shield Block) of their attacks and readies a Revenge. ::This build may not be able to put out damage like other Warrior builds, but due to it's high survivability thanks to your high health, armor, defensive values, and the defensive warrior skills, you'll easily outlast many of your enemies and still be respected. ::I've done a few Battleground with this build-minus the 2 points in improved charge due to my being level 78- and I have to say that this has proven to be quite stout. I've also tried this build out as a leveling build and though it lacks the power of the other builds, you're always ready for a tussle with any enemy player. *PvP Protection Build 4 (15/5/51) by Meraut of Executus (US) **Now before anything, i am a slightly new player. My main build is Protection and i have been PvP'ing with it since level 10. I've come to understand a lot about it in player vs player engagements and this build is what would seem perfect to me. I am only level 70 at the moment, but this is the build i have been looking at over and over for when i am finally 80. The strong points of this build being Constant damage with Improved rends and Deep wounds, making those Rogue encounters ever so easier. I went for the Tactical Mastery because i often find myself switching between Battle and Defensive stance to apply necessary Hamstrings to my opponent. A lot of builds i saw had Vigilance, which honestly seems useless to me in pvp and seemed as if they were using it to just waste points, i instead went for the improved bloodrage which would have some use unlike Vigilance. Also opted for Improved Disarm as a -1/3 cool down time is very nice for those lengthy encounters, and the added vulnerability while the enemy is disarmed is nice as well. Fury *No longer viable compared to Arms, use at your own risk. *PvP Fury Build (20/51/0) ** Used with 2-hander and shield. With the Fury Warrior in Battle Stance. ** Uses the usual Arms talent Taste for Blood. ** Allows for good defense with quick access to abilities like Shield Slam, Shield Bash, and Spell Reflection. *PvP and Dueling Build (18/53/0) ** Allows for maximum mobility and with hamstring glyph and piercing howl prevents opponent from getting out of range ** Includes Intercept CD glyph and talents as well as Heroic Fury to help against ranged attackers and provide 1 extra release from stuns. Level 60 Builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC in my experience this is a very well balanced PvP/PvE talent build for protection warriors even though it does not crit that often: 0/0/51 External links Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents